


Cookies and Innuendo

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Rick and Monty <br/>Characters: Rick, Monty, Beth <br/>Relationship: Rick/reader<br/>Request: (With the Rick Sanchez X reader) Anything with smut. You're a really good writer so whatever you think is best
            </p></blockquote>





	Cookies and Innuendo

You pulled the freshly baked cookies out of the oven, enjoying the smell of the treats as you walked over to your kitchen table and placed them down gently. Using some tongs, you pick up each individual one and place it on a small plate.   
You were planning to take them to your neighbour, Rick and his family. You couldn’t help but feel your heart flutter at the thought of seeing Rick again. He was rather older than you but because of your intelligent, you two got along really well.   
As you leave your home with the plate, you see Monty getting to the car with his family bar Rick.   
“Hey [y/n]!” Beth called out of the car window, waving at you.   
“Hi, I was just about to bring some cookies over to you, but if your going out, I’ll pop back later.” You smile, walking up to the car with a smile.   
“Ricks still in if you want to leave them on the side.” Beth smiled as Monty leaned out the window and managed to pinch one from the plate. He hummed with satisfaction as he bit into it and closed his eyes. You couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I’ll take it that’s a sign of approval?” you pull away the plate so he couldn’t grab any more. All Monty could do was nod as his family laughed.   
They pulled away and you waved them off, watching them right till they turned the corner at then end of the street before walking to their house.   
The door was locked but you knew where they hid the spare key so you let yourself in.   
The house was rather quiet which was almost unnerving as you walked to the kitchen and place down the plate in the centre table so they would see it the second they got in. You didn’t want any fly’s or insects to land on the food so you quickly grabbed some cling film and cover the plate. Then you heard something that made your heart quicken.   
A low moan came from somewhere in the house. Not like a ghost moan but more a pleasurable moan.   
You held your breath as you knew who could be the only one in the house. Rick. Was he with a woman that the family didn’t know about? Your cheeks flamed as your couldn’t help but feel jealous.   
Tiptoeing to the door, you were about to open it as though you had never been here when something else catches your attention.   
“Oh, [y/n].”   
You froze, hearing Rick moaning your name sent a spark of pleasure straight to your lower stomach. You turned around, debating on what to do next. What were the chances that he was with a woman who had the same name as you?   
Your curiosity got the better of you as you began to tiptoe towards his room. You were grateful to see the door was slightly open and more moans coming from within. Peaking in, your breath caught in your throat.   
Rick was lying on the bed, his eyes squeeze tight and his hand wrapped around his throbbing member. He was still fully dressed which meant he was so desperate to find a release that he couldn’t even get his clothes off.   
You bit your lip. Maybe he wasn’t thinking about you, as much as you wanted his to be.   
“You look so sexy in that blue dress, [y/n]. You drive me crazy.”   
Glancing down, your cheeks flush red as you realise that you were wearing a blue dress today which, in fairness, was rather short and had a low neck line, showing off your full chest. You had been out that morning, sunbathing so he must have seen you then.   
“Suck me hard, [y/n]!” Rick moaned, a low growl escaping his throat as you tried to keep your own whimpers of pleasure to yourself. The thought of him pleasuring himself to the thought of you made you weak at the knees and judging by the way he was moaning your name, it wasn’t the first time.   
you silently pushed the door open and made your way over to Rick, taking in the pleasure that was in his face from the thought of you doing such an action to him. So what if you actually did suck him off.   
The thought was just too irritable.   
Kneeling in front of him, you waited until his hand had stroked to the top of his cock before you wrapped your own hand around the base, making him jump.   
“What the- [y/n]?” He sat up, his cheeks now a bright red having known you heard every bit.   
“So, were you thinking about me?” You ask seductively, biting your lower lip as you gently stroke him. The surprise was replaced with lust and pleasure as his mouth opened but he couldn’t say anything and instead, just nodded.   
“Do you think about me like this a lot?” You knew you were getting the better of him as you start to slowly crawl up his body, moving your legs to straddle him.   
“More than I care to admit.” His eyes dart across your body. You weren’t wearing any tights or legging with the dress as it was so hot so you only had to move your underwear to the side as you moved his erection to press the head against your dripping core.   
“I think about you, too.” You admit, before lowering yourself down onto him. You threw your head back, moaning gently as you feel him stretch your walls in the most pleasurable way. You had both always had a lot of sexual tension but never had any time alone together and even when you did, there was always an interruption.   
“Your tighter than I thought.” Rick moan as he clutched your side for dear life. You slowly started to move your body, rolling your hips to earn moan from him.   
His hands trail up your sides and to your chest before pulling down your dress so your breasts popped out. You moaned as he started to caress them, even pinching the nipple.  
You started to speed up, your heart racing as you try to supress your moans but fail.   
You could feel your release approaching fast as you sped up faster and faster.   
“God, [y/n]! im gonna-“ Rick tried to finish his sentence but failed as your orgasm claimed you, making your walls clench around him and causing him to spill his seed. You saw spot in your vision as you slowed down, your body shaking lightly from your orgasm, much like it had shaken your world.   
You fell to the side, landing on the soft bed at Ricks side as you tried to catch your breath. You glanced at him, seeing his eyes were closed.   
Fear spread through your body as you realised what you had done. You couldn’t believe you had just done it with rick, all because you had caught him touching himself. You pull up your dress to cover your chest and sat up, your cheeks bright red. He had said your name in a moment of ecstasy so you didn’t want to face him if he regretted what had just happened. You were about to get up and leave when you felt Ricks hand wrap around your arm. Turn, you saw he was sitting beside you, a confused look on his face.   
“I thought you might want me to go.” You nod to the door, avoiding his eyes.   
“No, I would prefer if you stayed for a bit.” Ricks normally smooth person was replaced with a timid and shy request. You smiled and nodded, pushing yourself back and into Ricks arms. You considered telling him about how deeply you felt for him, but you didn’t want to ruin the moment.   
“I could really do for something sweet around about now.” Rick sighed, making you smile.   
“Theres some cookies in the kitchen. That the reason I came over.” You turn your head up to see him smiling at you.   
“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” He chucked, pushing himself up then freezing.   
You gasped a little, staring at Rick as he realised what he had blurted out.   
You sit up beside him, taking his hand in yours.   
“I love you too, Rick.” You gently kiss his cheek before getting to your feet and walking to the door. When you didn’t hear him follow, you glanced over your shoulder to see him still sitting on the bed.   
“You coming?” You giggle, holding out your hand.   
“I just did.” He chuckles but gets to his feet to take your hand.


End file.
